All together
by Cat
Summary: All the main Officers go out for a meal...(J/C H/9 P/T


This is my first ever fan fiction and its meant to be funny hope you like it! I don't own the characters - I'm only borrowing them, honestly! 

All together 

"Well, Harry, it's about time you did it." said Tom Paris. "Tom, I haven't done it yet!" said Harry Kim in a nervous way. "Harry, it's easy. All you have to say is: Seven I was wondering if you and I could go out to dinner sometime?" "That's easy for you to say. Your not asking Starfleets only Borg out!" "But I asked Starfleets only half Klingon and half human out, and look how it turned out. Anyway, stop chatting to me like an old woman going to the bingo and go an ask her or by the time you do the Captain and Chacotay will be going out before you and Seven!" "First of all, I talk when I'm nervous, and secondly, you're the one whose acting like Chacotay with all your spiritual advice. And I'm going now." "Finally! I'll be in the mess hall and I want to hear everything which goes on." Tom Paris walked out of Harry's room . Okay, Harry you can do this. It's only Seven. If she turns you down, you'll only have to but up with Chacotay laughing for the next 20 years; Harry thought to himself as he combed his jet black hair into a part in stead off throwing gel all over it. Harry walked into cargo bay with legs that felt like jelly. "Seven, I was wondering. Would you be interested in going to dinner with me tonight?" Seven had a flash of what the doctor had told her this morning about dating. It was a normal thing for adults to do. Anyway, she couldn't resist when she saw Harry standing there like a lost puppy. "I would be delighted to assist you for dinner Mr Kim." "Great! I'll pick you up at eight." Harry said relieved. He ran out of the cargo bay to tell Tom. "Tom, you'll never guess what happened." "Chocotay let the Captain join his religion?" "No." "Neelix is serving pizza?" "Even better." "Something even better than Neelix serving pizza?! Well spit it out then, Harry boy." "She said 'yes.'" "Who?" "She did." "She did?" "Yep." "This calls for a party! Even though I owe Tovok all my replecater rations." "You had a bet with the Tovok that she'd say no!?" "Of course not! Would I do that to you? Now be happy." A smile spread across Harry's face, from one ear to the other displaying two rows of perfectly white teeth, sparkling. "Put those thing's away before you blind me, Harry boy." Tom said with a boyish laugh. "What's so funny? Come on, I like a joke as well as the next soft and loving man." said Chakotay with a smirk. "You? Soft and loving?! Don't make me laugh!" Tom added, "Anyway, you didn't look so 'soft and gentle' when you were fighting with the captain this morning." "Tom ." Chakotay warned. "Yes?" "Do you find it funny when the captain and I fight?" "Yes..." "Tom..." "Yes, sweet, sweet, soft and gentle Chakotay?" "Get to the brig!!!" "I wasn't going anywhere anyway," Tom leaned towards Chakotay, "Don't tell Harry, but I had a bet with the Tov that Seven would say no, that's why I can't anywhere. No replicator rations." "Tom!" Harry squealed like a girl, "I'm standing right here!" Tom ran straight out the mess hall, leaving a trail of fire behind him, he was running so fast . A smile spread slowly across Chakotays face. "So Harry. Tell me about this girl." Chakotay said with a cocky smile. "There's not much to tell, really. She has a weird name, she likes work and she's an ex-Borg." Harry said, trying to sound funny, but Chakotay ignored the comment. "You're going out with Seven of Nine?! You?!"Chakotay said, gob smacked. "Yes. Why what's so surprising about that?" Harry argued. "It's just, well, just look at you. Why, Seven could have a stud muffin like me." Chakotay said. "A stud muffin like you!?" "Got it in one." "Have you told the captain that?" "She already knows. And that's why were going out tonight." "How about a double date then? Who ever's date goes the worst has to be the others servant for a week." "You're on. And before I go to catch Tom, I like my orange juice shaken, not stirred." Chakotay ran out of the mess hall. Beep beep. "Come in." Captain Janway said in a very tired and frustrated voice. The doors flew open revealing Chakotay standing there with a big bunch of flowers in his arms. "If you've come to start another fight, I'm not in the mood." She snapped. "I won't start a fight. Anyway, I came to say sorry." Chakotay said, pulling a big puppy face. "That's not going to work this time, and neither that bunch of flowers." "Then how about dinner tomorrow?" "No!" "Please..." Chacotay begged. "No!" "What do I have to do to make you say yes?" "Beg." Chacotay knelt down. "Please?" "Oh... okay." "Good! I'll pick you up." Chakotay ran out, straight into Tom. "Well, isn't it a small ship! Anyway, I was thinking. Can B'Elonna and I join you and you're happy bunch of people on your date tommorow? It can be an officer's night out; without Tovok and Neelix. So how about?" "No." "I'll just have to tell the captain about your little bet then, won't I?" "Okay, you can come. But don't expect to be in on the bet! Now I've got to decide what I'm going to wear." Chakotay said, strutting away. "Doctor, I need to ask you something." Seven said in a calm manner. "Seven, do you now how long I've been waiting for this day?" "I've have a date tomorrow evening ." Seven replied. "Oh, how could that be?" The Doctor said. * Yes Doctor, you've really done it this time. Seven of Nine is going to ask you out! But act surprised! * The Doctor thought. "It is Harry Kim. What do you think I should do?" Seven asked the Doctor. To him, it felt like someone had smacked him in the face. "I think you should dump the chump and go out with someone more mature with less hair." The Doctor said. "Okay, I'm actually turning up for my check up... Doc...? Hey, did you hear about Seven of Nine and Harry?" Tom said, busting into sickbay. "Oh... hi, Seven. Looking forward to you're date?" Tom asked, winking suggestedly. "Mr Paris, shall I bring Mr Kim some flowers?" Seven asked. "No, no, no! Seven, it's the man who brings the flowers! Hey, let's go the holodeck and I'll show you how to act." Tom suggested. "Yes, young Mr Paris would be the expert of how to date a man." The Doctor joked. "This coming from a man how hasn't got a name or a date!" Tom argued. "Least I have some respect instead of jumping into bed with the first person I see!" The Doctor said. "Don't change the subject! It's Harry you should be fighting with. Oh yeah, theirs a new hologram; you've got a lot in common with her. She hasn't got a name yet, either." Tom added. "If you've finished, I'll see you at eight, Mr Pairs." Seven said. "Oh yeah! Before I go and get spanked by Chakotay, don't mention any of this with B'Elonna, or she'll eat me!" "And that's way you'll never make Commander, Tovok." Chakotay advised Tovok. Tovock stood there with his mouth wide open. "Well Chacotay, you'll ... you'll... well at lest I won't be arrested when we get home!" Tovok said. "Theirs that fighting sprit! Now get to the bridge, Tiger." "Is this a bad time ?" Tom asked, looking in the Commander's office. "No. Tovok was just leaving." Chakotay said.Tovok, who was nearly crying, stood up and left. "So what do you want,Tom?" Chakotay asked. "Remember the punishment? Or do Indian's only remember stuff that includes praying?" "I'll ignore that. Come with me, the captain has some job's for you which I think will last all night." "But I'm meeting Seven!" "So?" "You enjoy this, don't you?" Chakotay paused. "Yes. Now follow me to the Bridge." "I know the way to the Bridge." "That's not what you said when you were late." Tom pusaed. "Don't just stand there Chakotay; lead the way." Chakotay walked out side with Tom trailing behind him, pulling faces just like the little kid he thought he was. "Mr. Chakotay! Mr. Chakotay! By any chance are you going to the Bridge?" Nellix asked in between puffs and pants, as he was running after Chakotay. Tom started laughing. "Well Chakotay, how do you do it? So many people worship and love you." "Yes, Neelix, I am." Nellix started to walk behind Tom so they were in a line which looked like Chakotay and his body guards. Chacotay, Tom and Nellix entered the bridge. "Oh look! Here comes the gossip train." Tovok exclaimed. "Seven, I can't make it tonight." Said Tom. "What!" Harry and B'Elonna cried at the same time. Tom's jaw dropped. "Hey-hey! Don't get hasty! She was only going to teach me a few things..." Chakotay laughed. "You could do with a lesson in love, Tom." Now it was Tom's turn to laugh. "Oh! Cheeky baby!" A sly smile spread across B'Elanna's face. "Captain, when you've finished with Mr. Paris, I have some jobs for him. That's an order, Ensign." Harry smiled. "When you've finished with him, Be, I have some jobs for him, too." All eyes turned to Harry. "What? I'm serious- oh! Oh my god - I just got it!" He smirked. Chakotay smirked, too. "Your not teaching him, too, are you Tom?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. The bridge erupted in laughter. "I was thinking of starting a class." Tom told him seriously. "Should I sign you up, too? You're over due a lesson, sir." The captain spoke up then. "Why, I think Chakotays quite the romancer." "This is the Doctor to Seven of Nine. I just heard the bad news. Why don't I give you the lesson?" *He-he, you've done it this time! All your prayers have been anserwed! Young Mister Kim will be to scared to go out with Seven! Te-he* The doctor thought. "Thank you for your offer, Doctor. I will participate in this activity. I will be there shortly."Seven anserwed. "No. Spank you." The Doctor said with a mischievous smile. 

"Your going to shine, your going to sing, your going out with a beautiful thing." Harry sang to himself. He remembered it so well because his dad used to sing it to himself before a date with his mum. "Harry, hurry up! Were going to be late!" Tom screamed. "Shut up, Tom! You've already had your reward with B'Elonna, yesterday. I should know, I could hear you. Anyway, it's little Harry's first date." Chakotay added. "I'm not little!" Harry shouted. "Hey Harry-" Tom called. "Are you going to say something about me being small? Because if you are, I don't want to hear it!" Harry said angrily. "I'm not. I was going to ask you how it felt to go out with some one bigger than you, because you're Little Harry." "Tom, was even listening to me before?"Harry asked. "No." "TOM!!!" "This isn't like you, Harry. You're usually so quiet and gentle." Chakotay pointed out. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so nervous. I sure hope the Doc taught Seven the right way to behave on a date." Harry confessed. "I'm sure he has, Harry; and by tonight, you'll be dating Seven of Nine: the woman of Chakotay's dreams ." Tom said. "Tom!" Chakotay shouted. "Just get dressed or they'll eat us." 

"So, Seven. How does it feel to be going out with Little Harry?" "Miss Torres, he is bigger than you." Seven said. "Shut up, and loosen up. Don't talk like that." "Don't worry, B'Elonna. She'll loosen up after a couple of drinks. Anyway, me and B'Elonna are going to get dressed in my room. Are you sure you don't want to come? No offence, but getting dressed in the Cargo Bay isn't my idea of privacy." Kathryn said. 

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here ten minutes and forty-three seconds ago." Harry said nervously and quickly. "Don't worry she'll be here soon..." B'Elonna trailed off and nudged Tom to look down the corridor. "Oh my God, Harry! You didn't tell me you were getting married!" Tom cried. "That's a weird thing to say when I'm standing here having a nervous break down." Harry said. All the others, minus Harry, looked down the corridor. Chakotay burst out laughing. "Shaken not stirred." "WHAT!!!" Harry shouted. "I can't believe I'm hearing this." "Harry what were trying to say is.... erm.... I well... I think Seven has arrived. She's down the corridor." Belanna explained to Harry. Harry turn his head in slow motion. His jaw nearly hit the floor and he was almost crying. Seven was standing at the bottom of the corridor in a puffy white wedding dress. "Look at my little Harry kin's." Seven shouted. "Seven... you look you look... great!" Harry said, shocked. "Yeah, she looks great. For a wedding." Tom added. Harry passed Seven a big bunch of flowers. Seven grabbed them whacked Harry other the head with them about eight times, and threw them on the floor and then proceeded to stand on them. "Well, lets go." Seven said as pinched Harry's bum. Chakotay started to laugh but the captain smacked him over the back of the head. They stepped inside the holodeck. "What shall we set up?" Chakotay asked. "Anything. Just as long as were not sitting on the floor like last time." B'Elonna anserwed. "It wasn't my fault. I thought that there were chairs there." Chakotay muttered. "I know what we could set up." Seven commented. "Well don't just stand there! Start running it." Tom commanded. "It's one of my favourites." Seven said. Harry got a bad feeling about the program, what with the way she'd been acting and all. God only knew what it could be . "Computer set up Seven: favourite one." Seven told the computer. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ahhhhhhh." The captain's shrill scream made Harry's eyes open in a flash. When he looked around, he began to feel sick. They stood right in the middle of a Borg Cube. The captain was being dragged off as Seven stood there with a smug smile on her face. "Ahhhhh!" The captains shrill scream broke out again. Chakotay heard it this time as well. His neck whipped around and he saw her struggling on a Borg operating table. Chakotay ran over and knocked the Borgs out of the way, picking the captain up in his arms and spinning her around. Harry noticed that their lip's were almost touching. The captain grinned. "Is this what you meant when you said you'd pick me up tonight?" Just then, their surroundings changed to a familiar bar. "That's better." Tom said as he stood up from the control panel. He turned around to look at the captain and commander. "I thought this was supposed to be Harry and Seven's date ?" Tom asked, slightly raising an eyebrow. Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other and smiled. Chakotay helped her into her chair. Both of their faces were redder than Harry's, who stood there in complete shock. 

"And then I said - Tovok, that's why you'll never make commander!" Chakotay erupted into laughter. The captain frowned. "That's not funny. That's terrible!" However, the others were laughing uncontrollably. "It's funny because it's true!" Tom cried. "I was there! I was there!" The waiter approached them then. "Will there be anything else?" "Yes." Chakotay told him. "Kathryn, what's your favourite song?" She smiled. "It's Mozart's Symphony No. 40." 

Chakotay turned to the waiter again. "You heard the woman. Chop chop." The waiter made his way over to the orchestra and whispered a few instructions. A moment later, the dance floor cleared and Mozart's Symphony No. 40 struck up. "Care to dance?" Chakotay asked her. "Love to." They started to dance wildly. B'Elonna turned to Tom. "Look at the state of them! They've been all over each other all evening!" She paused, feeling a little left out. "Tom? Why don't you ever do anything like that for me? There not even going out!" Tom sighed. "Quit your yappin'. I bought you that hot dog at the Cineplex last week, didn't I?" B'Elonna sighed. "Tom! That was a free holographic sausage! And it tasted terrible!" "Here are your desserts. One ice cream Sunday for mademoiselle." The waiter said, placing it infront of B'Elonna. " Two poo-poo palters for Master Edward and the Borg." He placed them down infront of Seven and Tom, who was giggling like a school girl. "And a chocolate cake for, a hem, 'Little Harry Kin's'." The waiter said, placing it down infront of Harry. "Well here little, Harry let me get that for you." Seven said. "No thanks, Seven ." Harry answered. "Well, fine." Seven said as she spat in Harry's cake and then proceeded to spit in his face. The music stopped and all eyes were on Harry. Harry wiped his face, stood up and shouted, "Chakotay, you win. The bets over." Harry stormed out of the holodeck. Chakotay, who was holding Kathryn in the air, dropped her as soon as the words left Harry's mouth. "What Bet!?" Kathryn asked angrily. "I had a bet that... err... em... well that Harry's date wouldn't go very well. Yes, that's it, I had a bet that Harry's date wouldn't go very well." Chakotay lied. "What? Hold up, hold up! I thought the bet was that Chakotay's date would go better than Harry's. That's way he went out with the captain, right? Really, Chakotay. You don't have a very good memory." "Tom!!" B'Elonna and Chakotay shouted in unison. "What!" The captain cried a moment later. She ran out, crying. Chakotay ran after her. "Well, I'm glad we don't act like that." Tom said, putting an arm around BE'lonna. "That's right, Tom. Do you know why? It's because you know how to romance a girl, don't you?" B'Elonna said sarcastically, running out. Tom watched her, his eyes filling with tears. He remembered all the girls who had ever ran out on him. Not one of them had hurt him as much as this. One single tear fell down his cheek and he walked out of the hollodeck with a depressing feeling of loneliness. 

Chakotay, Tom and Seven sat at the bar in silence. "Were such jerks." Tom moaned. "Why are we such jerks?" "I don't know what went wrong." Seven sighed. "Seven, you were asking for it." Tom answered. "Why were you acting like such an idiot, anyway? Did someone dare you or something? Or do you just hate Harry?" Seven's jaw dropped. "I was only behaving as the Doctor instructed." Tom laughed. "Seven, you've been had." Seven sighed again. "Just wait until my next check-up..." "Why are we sitting her moaning when we could just go and get them?" Chakotay suggested. "Yes lets go and get our men." Seven agreed. "Yeah! Well, maybe not men." Tom said. 

"Paris too Torres. I've got a surprise for you in the holodeck. Meet me there. I'll be waiting." Tom said, setting up his big surprise. B'Elonna didn't know whether to go; but she still went. Upon entering the holodeck, the first song she and Tom ever danced too struck up. She was met by a candle lit picnic in the park, looking up at the stars. Tom jumped out of the trees. "So, do you like it?" he asked. "Like it? I love it." B'Elonna anserwed. They sat down and began eating, gazing at the stars above. Beep Beep. "Who is it?" the captain asked. "It's Tovok." Chakotay lied. "Come in." the Captain said, figuring that she could use a friend right about now. "It's not really Tovok. It's me, Chakotay. I knew you wouldn't let me in. But, before you throw me out, let me explain. I really, really like you. That's why I asked you out... and I wanted to show Harry up because he was finally getting the woman of his dreams so... I guess I was jealous, and wanted mine, too. So how about it? Will you be the woman of my dreams?"Chakotay ventured. She answered in one word: "Yes." Harry sat in his quarters, watching the stars go by, thinking about how the best night in his life had turned out to be the worst. Seven walked in then. "Harry, we need to talk." she said. "Listen, if you've came to spit on me again, you can leave. Just leave me alone." Harry replied. "Harry! I was only acting like that because I really like you and I wanted everything to perfect... so I want to the Doctor for advice and he told me to act like... that. I'm sorry."Seven said as she sat next to Harry. They looked into each others eyes and began to laugh at what a mess everything was. B'Elonna woke up, staring at the miraculous sun set casting beautiful patterns of colour over the sky she turned to look at Tom and thought about how wonderful it was to wake up next to him. Chakotay rolled over to gaze at Kathryn. He couldn't believe he was waking up next to her! In one night, he had gained a best friend, and a lover. Seven leaned off Harry's shoulder. Waking up next to him made her feel she wasn't alone any more on the ship. Tovok sat up in bed and saw Nellix staring at him. "I heard you was awake, I heard you was awake! I heard I heard I heard I heard I heard you was a wake!" Nellix began to sing. "Mr. Nellix, do you watch me sleep every night?" Tovok asked Nellix nodded, yes. 

End of part 1 


End file.
